On the Nose
On the Nose was a pricing game where the contestant had to perform a sporting feat to win. It was played for a car and a potential cash bonus of $1,000. Gameplay *To win the car, the contestant had to successfully accomplish a sporting feat. Five sporting events alternated in different playings of the game: throwing a mini-football or a baseball through a hole in the game board, making a free throw with a mini-basketball, popping a balloon with a dart, and hitting a tennis ball through a hole in the game board. *Before the contestant attempted the feat, they first had to determine how many chances they would have to perform it. The contestant was shown four possible prices for the car. Picking the correct price earned the contestant four attempts at the sporting feat and a $1,000 cash bonus. Choosing the nearest incorrect price earned the contestant three attempts, the next closest price earned two, and the price farthest away from the actual retail price earned just one attempt. Those other three prices awarded no bonus. The number of attempts was represented by revealing a certain number of whatever implement was used in the particular task of the day. Barker would also perform an "inspiration" attempt of the task before the contestant attempted it, as he did in Hole in One. *On the Nose is one of only three pricing games, along with Hole in One and Super Ball!!, in which a task of physical skill was required to win. Other games, such as Race Game and Bonkers, give the contestant more chances to win if they perform better physically, but they can still be won without the physical skill. History *It was retired after just over a year in the game rotation because the events were too difficult to win. Trivia *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 15. Foreign versions *Despite its short life in the US version, the game had a long life on Germany's ''Der Preis ist heiß'' and was actually one of host Harry Wijnvoord's favorite pricing games. The game was also played on the French version and the most recent version of the show in the UK. It has also had several variants of sports on Portugal's O Preço Certo em Euros, including soccer, which was never used in the US. Gallery On the Nose.jpg Nose2-1-.jpg Premiere Playing (September 14, 1984, #5395D) onthenosepremiere1.jpg onthenosepremiere2.jpg onthenosepremiere3.jpg onthenosepremiere4.jpg onthenosepremiere5.jpg onthenosepremiere6.jpg onthenosepremiere7.jpg onthenosepremiere8.jpg|She has 4 attempts plus... onthenosepremiere9.jpg|...a $1,000 bonus! onthenosepremiere10.jpg onthenosepremiere11.jpg|Bob's inspiration throw misses and hits the catcher's face. onthenosepremiere12.jpg|Her first throw went upper right. onthenosepremiere13.jpg|Her second throw went just below. onthenosepremiere14.jpg|Her third throw went upper left. onthenosepremiere15.jpg|Her last throw went into the hole. She wins the car! onthenosepremiere16.jpg onthenosepremiere17.jpg On the Nose for a Dodge Aries Station Wagon (June 3, 1985, #5761D) onthenosedodgearies1.jpg onthenosedodgearies2.jpg onthenosedodgearies3.jpg onthenosedodgearies4.jpg onthenosedodgearies5.jpg onthenosedodgearies6.jpg onthenosedodgearies7.jpg onthenosedodgearies8.jpg onthenosedodgearies9.jpg|He has 4 attempts plus... onthenosedodgearies10.jpg|...a $1,000 bonus! onthenosedodgearies11.jpg|Bob's inspiration throw went into the circle and bounces out. onthenosedodgearies12.jpg|His first throw did not go in. onthenosedodgearies13.jpg|His second throw did not go in either. onthenosedodgearies14.jpg|His third throw did not go in either. onthenosedodgearies15.jpg|His last throw has missed the circle. And, he does not win the station wagon. onthenosedodgearies16.jpg YouTube Link Debut of On the Nose Category:Pricing Games Category:Retired Games Category:Cash Award Games Category:Car Games Category:1980s Pricing Games Category:OK to be Wrong Category:You Can Try Again Category:The Player is in Command Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 4 Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Predict the Correct Price Category:Can Be Finished Immediately Category:Instant Winning Pricing Games Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"O" Pricing Games Category:3-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Game of Luck